The One She Wanted
by PeppermintKisses
Summary: We all know Harry never got to attend the Yule Ball with Cho She went with Cedric. But what if Cedric had suddenly taken ill and Harry was given a second chance? A ChoHarry story, some HermioneRon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** This fic was first intended to be a short story but as I started writing I decided that there was more I wanted to elaborate on. So, instead, there will be a series of short chapters. I took elements from both the books and movies because I'm a big fan of both. This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh :)

**Disclaimer** Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, so thank her!

* * *

**Chapter I: Yule Ball Blues**

Cedric Diggory was handsome, popular, kind, and brave. With those qualities Harry couldn't imagine why he had been surprised to discover that Cho Chang had accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball. Harry supposed that it was Cho who had surprised him most, not Cedric. Rumor had it that Cedric liked Cho but Harry was sure she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Harry had actually been daft enough to think that she liked _him_. He was so convinced of that theory that he had actually built up the courage to ask her to accompany him to the dance; a feat that ended only in embarrassment and a broken heart. Harry may have been able to compete against Cedric when dragons were involved, but when it came to dating, Cedric had the advantage.

So, Harry had spent the last couple of days before the Yule Ball lounging about and feeling sorry for himself. He attempted to place his concentration primarily on figuring out the clue for the next Triwizard task but visions of Cho clouded his mind.

"Cheer up, mate," Ron encouraged the night before the dance. "You're _Harry Potter_; you can get any girl you want!"

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend's attempts to cheer him up.

"Hell, if I was a girl I'd go with you!" Ron exclaimed, fluffing his pillow.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Thanks Ron. That's really disturbing and nothing I wanted to know, but thanks."

The two boys laughed and each crawled into their four-poster beds.

"Well Ron, seeing as how you are a bloke and there's no chance for us," Harry released a joking sigh of disappointment. Ron sniggered. "Why didn't you ask Hermione?"

Ron groaned. "She's going with _Vicky_, remember?" He also muttered something that sounded like 'bloody git' under his breath. "Why didn't you ask Cho?"

"She's going with Cedric, remember?"

"Ah, that's right, 'Pretty boy' Cedric."

"I mean, I should have seen it coming, right?" Harry continued, "I mean, he's perfect! Good looking, tall, athletic, nice—"

"Wow Harry," Ron interrupted, "sounds like maybe you should forget about Cho and asked Cedric to the ball instead." Ron started chuckling as did Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan who had apparently been eaves dropping.

"That'd be something wouldn't it?" Seamus laughed. "I can see it now, "'The Boy Who Lived' now the 'Boy who likes Boys.'"

Everyone but Harry burst out laughing. Neville laughed so hard he fell out of bed.

"Shut up Seamus!" Harry retorted, throwing his pillow at him from across the room. "You guys know what I mean!"

"We're just foolin' with you, bloke," Seamus defended.

"Sorry 'bout that, Harry," Neville apologized as he brushed himself off and crawled back into bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry you know we're just pulling your leg-- nothing to go mental over." Ron knew though, that Harry's reaction had nothing to do with feeling offended and everything to do with Cedric taking the girl of his dreams to a once in a life-time event.

"I only meant that I can't compete with Cedric." Harry said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Ron sighed. "That's not true, Harry. You're every bit as good as he is and better. Diggory's just a bloody—"

"Besides," Harry intervened "he asked her first. It's fair."

"Well, why didn't you ask her sooner?" Ron persisted. "I mean, you knew you wanted to go with her as soon as McGonagall told us about the ball."

Harry turned onto his side and looked at Ron, seemingly considering how to respond. Then he grinned and said "The same reason you took so long to decide to ask Hermione."

Ron, recognizing defeat, nodded and said "good night, Harry."

"Good night, Ron," Harry said with satisfaction. "Oh and Seamus?" Harry called over to the other boys' four-poster.

"It's alright Harry. I accept your apology."

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I just want my pillow back."

A second later, Harry's pillow hit him square in the face.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to get some feedback with any suggestions, questions, complaints, and compliments o' course J Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** Everything Harry Potter rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter II: The Auspicious Ailment**

The next afternoon Harry felt even more depressed than he had the night before. Not only had he lost Cho to Cedric Diggory but he had failed to find a back up date.

Harry was in the library, skimming every book in sight for the answer to the egg's clue for the Triwizard tournament when Cedric approached him. What Harry noticed first about the older boy was that he appeared a bit green in the face. He was clutching his stomach and he paused momentarily, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Umm…Cedric?" Harry said tentatively.

"Uh…Hi Harry." Cedric smiled but it seemed to pain him to do so.

"Cedric, are you okay?" Harry hated feeling concern for the guy who took his girl from him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Cedric insisted with a wave of his hand. "Listen Harry, I know I don't look it, but I'm really not feeling well."

Harry, who was too polite to tell Cedric that he looked as if he were about to spew slugs kept silent.

"Listen Harry, I…I need your help."

"Look, Cedric I'd love to help you out but don't you think it'd be best if you went to Madam Pomfrey?" Cedric released a chuckle that turned quickly into a violent cough. Harry backed away slowly. The last thing Harry wanted was for Cedric to get _him_ sick too. He had enough problems already.

"Sorry about that," the older boy said bashfully, blowing his nose into a yellow and green striped handkerchief.

"Uh…no problem. So, what can I help you with?" Harry wanted to end the conversation soon. He really wasn't too happy with Cedric at the moment and was growing tired of pretending he was sorry that the guy had gotten sick.

"Well, Harry I was actually hoping you'd do me a huge favor." Cedric's voice was high pitched and cracked as he spoke. He sounded much (to Harry's amusement) like Dobby the house elf whom Harry had freed from possession of the Malfoy family two years prior.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, you still don't have a date for the Yule Ball tonight, right?" Cedric shifted his weight awkwardly and blew his nose again.

"Of course I…well no. Why?" Harry was feeling slightly perturbed. What business was it of Cedric's to know whether Harry had a date or not? More importantly, why should he care?

"Good. Look, I feel really weird asking you this but," the older boy paused and after a deep breath spat: "canyoutakeChototheballforme?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in his confusion. Cedric began to cough again; he seemed to be even greener than before if that was possible.

"Sorry Cedric, but what did you say? Maybe you should lay down; you look kind of—"

"Harry," Cedric persisted, "I'd like you to take Cho to the ball for me. If you want to, I mean."

Harry felt his jaw drop. Cedric was asking him to take Cho to the ball? The prospect felt too good to be true.

"Are…are you sure you're _that_ sick? Maybe you just drank some rancid pumpkin juice."

Cedric managed to chuckle before having another coughing spell. "I can understand if you don't want to, Harry. I just hate the thought of letting Cho down. She's really been looking forward to the ball and I want her to have the night of her life. That's why I'm asking you to do this."

Harry realized then that Cedric really cared about her. It was obvious to Harry that the older boy wanted to take Cho to the ball more than anything. He actually felt a bit sympathetic towards Cedric. Harry knew what it was like to be crazy about Cho and not be the one able to accompany her to the ball. 'Well, for both our sakes,' Harry thought even though he knew his agreement to the arrangement would be more for his sake than Cedric's. He also couldn't bear the thought of Cho attending the ball alone especially since Cedric emphasized its meaning to her.

"I'll do it." Harry said attempting to hide his smile by lowering his face to the book he had been studying.

"I knew you'd agree. Thanks Harry." Cedric smiled broadly but sadness reflected in his eyes.

Harry once again felt a rush of sympathy towards the other boy. "Are you going to be alright?"

Cedric smiled. "I'll be fine. Nothing a good days' rest won't cure."

"Right," Harry said nodding as he watched Cedric start towards the library entrance. Harry averted his eyes back to his book.

"Oh and Harry," Cedric's muffled, squeaky voice called his attention. Harry looked up questioningly. "Treat her right, she's a great girl." With that, he stepped out of the library door.

Harry nodded towards the door, slightly confused by what was just said. Then he noticed that Cedric had not quite left yet. He stood outside the door, holding his aching stomach with one hand and fishing for something in the pocket of his robes with the other. When his rummaging was complete, he popped what appeared to be a piece of blue fudge into his mouth. _Blue fudge?_ Perhaps Harry had caught Cedric's ailment after all because he was clearly hallucinating.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note **I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed. Your comments were much appreciated!

**Psyduck**- It was only the first chapter! I'm getting to the stuff in the summary, never fear, lol. And there's a reason why they all know about Hermione and Krum at the beginning. You'll find out why I did that later on.

**Black's Phoenix**- I'm glad you like the premise, I hope I don't disappoint too much :)

**BJV070204**- I'm so happy you like it! I hope you liked this update :)

**Agent-Ayu**- Thank you so much :) I hope you still like where it's going!

**Froggie2**- Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like it! I liked writing the relaxed atmosphere between the boys; it's a lot more fun when there's less tension. As you can see, I decided to make Harry a bit wimpy by not having him ask Cho out again, lol. But will Harry be brave enough to go through with the arrangement?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I _wish_ I owned Harry Potter but no. That work of genius belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter III: Pre-Party Panic**

"What was I thinking? I'm not ready for this! Look at my hair!"

"Look at your hair?" Ron whined. "Look at these robes! At least you don't have frilly, lacy robes! I still think they're meant for Ginny…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Nah, they make you look very dashing, Ron."

Ron glared at him.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself with a date." Harry offered. "My first date with Cho and it just _has_ to be a dance."

"Don't worry about it mate, you'll be fine. So what if you have two left feet?" Ron sniggered and it was Harry's turn to glare.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't ask Professor Mcgonagall to come with you; the two of you dance beautifully together." Harry retaliated.

Ron's face turned red. "Shut up Harry."

There was a pause before the two friends burst into a fit of laughter.

"I really am a god awful dancer." Harry admitted.

Ron nodded rubbing his chin with his thumb. "Mcgonagall and I do make great dancing partners don't we?"

"No doubt about that." Harry laughed. "So, how do I look? Alright?"

"You look fine in your robes of _no lace_. You must be thrilled you were so lucky." Ron eyed Harry knowingly.

"I know. I'd have thrown myself to that Hungarian Horntail if I'd thought I'd have had to wear robes with frills" Harry joked.

Ron grinned. "You know what I mean; the 'pretty boy' getting sick. If it hadn't have been for that you wouldn't be preparing for your dream night with Cho."

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked indicating a change in the subject was desired. Harry had been trying all day not to feel guilty about taking Cho to the ball. Cedric got sick, it couldn't be helped and Harry had merely agreed to take Cho in his place. There was nothing to feel guilty about so why could Harry only think about Cedric coughing and aching, confined to his bed all evening? Then again, the scene didn't fail to make him smile and lift his spirits each time he pictured it.

He was moments away from heading down to the Great Hall to escort the only girl who he ever felt weak in the knees for. Did she feel the same about him? Or was she disappointed because it would be Harry leading her in a dance and not Cedric? Harry had never felt more anticipation in his life.

"Neville left with his date already. I still can't believe Ginny's going with him. I honestly never believed she'd ever go out with anyone who isn't you, Harry."

"Oh, yeah, it's a shame." Harry was hardly paying Ron any attention. He was just glad that the topic of conversation had drifted away from Cedric and Cho.

"A shame?" Ron looked bewildered. He shook his head. "We'd better get going, Harry. We don't want to be late for our dates."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, we can't be late for our—wait a second, _our _dates? Who are you going with?"

"Hermione, of course." Ron responded as a matter of fact.

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. "But Ron, how are you going with Hermione? She's going with Krum."

Ron grinned. "Well you know Harry, Cedric got sick. There's obviously a bug going around and something tells me Krum's got an especially bad case of it." He winked suspiciously before practically dancing out of the room.

"He didn't…" Harry spoke aloud to himself. "Ron!" He called out pursuing his red headed friend who was most certainly up to something and closing the door to the dormitory behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note** Finally another chapter! It's about time huh? I know it was extremely short, but the good news is that I've also posted the fourth chapter which is longer than the previous posts! Enjoy :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Yep, I own Harry Potter. Just kidding! That would be J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter IV: Unforgettable, Unavoidable, Happy Unhappiness**

Her entrance was like a dream to him. She was cloaked in robes of white and gold her shiny black hair pulled away from her face. She smiled when she saw him, her eyes lighting up, highlighting her pretty face with a tender glow. Her movements were graceful and she approached him slowly, her deep brown eyes never leaving his own. He descended the stairs, moving towards her and meeting her half way. The two stood mere inches apart, both nervous, and both becoming dizzy as their hearts beat fiercely.

"Hi Harry"

"Hi Cho"

They had spoken at the same time and they began to laugh together. When they were both silent again, Harry decided it was up to him to break the ice.

"You look beautiful." He spoke sincerely and she knew he was.

"Thanks. You look very handsome."

Harry blushed, thanked her, and wished she would stop smiling at him. Her smile made his heart melt.

"Thank you for coming with me." She grinned nervously and Harry snapped out of his dream state enough to remember Cedric.

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here tonight. I know he really wanted to be here."

Cho smiled, understanding he was referring to Cedric but his words clearly hurt her. "I know he did."

Harry was waiting for something more. Something along the lines of 'I wanted him to be here too' but it never came. Instead, Cho glanced towards the Great Hall.

"I guess we should go on in, then." Harry encouraged with a smile. He nervously extended his arm, offering her to take it.

She nodded and wrapped her arm around his, never taking her eyes away from his face.

The couple processed into the Great Hall, gaping appreciatively at the décor. Icicles hung from the ceiling and snowflakes fell gracefully from above, disappearing before reaching the ground. A grand Christmas tree surrounded by an orchestral group awaited the champions and their dates. Harry had barely registered that he and Fleur Delacour were the only two champions in attending before he and Cho were ushered onto the dance floor. The orchestra conductor tapped his music stand with the wand he held and began to conduct a waltz.

Harry had never felt more humiliated. He stepped on Cho's feet countless times and nearly lost his balance when he spun her around. Why the champions had to lead a dance first was beyond him. It came as a relief when the remaining couples were allowed to step out onto the floor. Despite his horrid dancing, Cho seemed to be having a wonderful time. She laughed with him when he tripped on her dress and she didn't seem to mind it when he glanced down at his feet every few seconds to make sure he was stepping in the proper direction at the right time.

All in all, it was an amazing night. Ron too, who Harry noticed had been dancing with Hermione all evening, was having the time of his life. The four of them sat at a table and talked once dancing had become too tiresome. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and it seemed to Harry that Hermione hardly regretted not having her date with Viktor Krum.

Harry and Cho simply sat quietly together. He would have liked to be holding hands like his two friends but he found satisfaction just being so close to her. Each time Cho smiled at him his heart skipped a beat and when he smiled in return, her cheeks turned a light crimson shade.

"Harry, mate," Ron pulled Harry from his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Hermione and I are going to take a walk. I'll see you back in the common room later?" Harry couldn't help but snort in amusement at the goofy grin on Ron's face.

"Yeah, of course. You two have fun now." Harry provided Ron with a significant wink to which Ron blushed profusely in response. Hermione laughed.

"It's just a walk, Harry. Besides, we thought you and Cho might like to be alone for a bit." To this, she imitated his wink and it was Harry's turn to blush. Cho giggled softly.

"Good night, Harry. It was nice talking with you tonight, Cho." Hermione said politely.

"Yeah, G'night, Cho. See you later, Harry." Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and the two left together, both smiling from ear to ear. Harry watched them for a moment, happy that his two friends had finally ceased to allow their stubbornness to interfere with their feelings. For the last couple years the way the two felt about one another had been obvious to everyone but Ron and Hermione. Harry just hoped that being with them both at the same time wouldn't become awkward now that they were openly displaying their affections.

"They look good together." Cho said, almost dreamily. "I wish I could be as happy as they are with someone."

"What about Cedric?" Harry immediately regretted blurting the question. Both he and Cho were humiliated by the interrogation. After a long pause, much to Harry's surprise, she responded.

"Cedric is sweet." She spoke at a near whisper, her eyes lowered to her hands which fidgeted nervously in her lap. "He's one of the sweetest boys I've ever known. He treats me wonderfully and he's handsome but..." She stopped then, searching for the right words to say.

For the first time, hearing about how perfect Cedric was, wasn't upsetting Harry. In fact, he was beginning to feel some remorse for the seventh year. Clearly, there was something wrong.

"Cho, it's okay. You don't have to—"

"He's not you, Harry."

Both were surprised by her words. Cho's face had turned bright red, Harry froze.

"Wha—what?" He stuttered. Perhaps he had misunderstood.

"Do you remember Harry, when you asked me to the ball and I told you I was sorry I couldn't go with you?"

"Yeah." How could he have forgotten? He felt he had made a fool of himself that day.

"Well," Cho continued, her voice growing even softer, "I really am sorry I couldn't have said yes. I wanted so much to come to the ball with you but Cedric asked me first. I didn't think you were going to ask me so I accepted his invitation. I feel awful for Cedric getting sick but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that the two of us got to come here together tonight." Cho took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly.

Harry was absolutely delighted by her words. She felt the same way for him as he did for her! Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He was slightly panicked as he kissed her but was eased when she pressed her lips to his. Harry was in heaven. He never would have predicted kissing Cho that night; not in a million years. Kissing her had felt a wonderful dream that would never come true.

Cho was the first to pull away, pushing him gently on the chest.

She grinned and ran her fingers through his ruffled hair. "It's getting late. Maybe we should--?"

"Call it a night." Harry finished the sentence for her. He knew exactly how she felt for he was feeling it too. Never in his life had he felt more jovial yet guilty at the same time. Here he was, with a classmate's date, kissing her. The date was meant only as a favor to Cedric who had taken ill at an inconvenient time, but was now becoming a serious dilemma.

Harry placed his hands upon Cho's, brushing them gently with his fingertips. "I'm happy the two of us got to come here together, too."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note** I hope I'm kind of forgiven for not posting for so long :) Hope you enjoyed the update! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**Chapter V: The Angst, The Argument, and The Awakening**

Harry entered the common room later that night knowing he had just had the best evening of his life. Ironically though, he felt depressed. He had been allowed one amazing evening with Cho but Cedric would have many amazing days, weeks, maybe even months as well. Years perhaps? Harry cringed at that notion. One fact was certain though; that Cho did, indeed like Harry. She said herself she had accepted Cedric's invitation only because he had asked her first. Would Cho possibly break up with Cedric? Or would she go on pretending she loved him as long as he remained interested?

If Harry had learned anything in the last five hours it was that a potential relationship with Cho was even more difficult than he had anticipated. The reasoning behind the difficulty not even being that she didn't care for Harry. No, it was because she didn't want to hurt Cedric. For the first time that evening Harry realized just how angry he was with Cedric Diggory. At that moment Harry wanted more than anything to march over to the Hufflepuff dormitories, find the other boy, and introduce his face to Harry's fist. Forget wands and curses, he'd handle the situation 'muggle style.' Of course, Harry had never been the type to lash out at those who he didn't know well unless it was a life or death situation. So, he did the next best thing.

"Hey Harry!" greeted Ron cheerfully as he entered the dormitory.

"What do you want?" Harry lashed out quite irrationally.

Ron stood still by the doorway for a moment blinking confusedly and looking taken aback. "Um…well, I kind of live here, Harry," he retorted, stepping cautiously toward his friend.

"'_I kind of live here'_," Harry mocked. "That's real creative." He muttered again, avoiding eye contact with Ron as he prepared for bed.

"Well Harry, I wasn't really trying to be creative. Give me a moment and maybe I'll think of something a bit wittier." He had meant the comment to be a joke but when he saw the look on Harry's face he regretted even coming up to bed in the first place. He might not have been the brightest bulb in the box but Ron could sense when there was something seriously wrong with his best friend. Harry only snapped at his friends when he was frustrated, offended, or deeply hurt.

Harry was now rummaging through random objects on his bedside table, picking them up and placing them down harder than was necessary. He began to undress; roughly unclasping his watch and chucking it down onto the floor beside his four- poster and then tugging impatiently at the sleeves on his robes to remove them. Ron made sure there was enough distance between Harry and himself to prevent any collisions as his friend continued his violent tantrum.

Just when Ron thought it couldn't get any worse, Neville came skipping merrily into the room.

"Hi, Ron! Hey Harry!" He was smiling broadly.

Ron waved his hands violently in the air in urgency for his roommate to stop talking. Neville didn't take the hint and Ron cringed at his next words.

"Best night ever, wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry's nostrils flared and he stared Neville down until the smaller boy murmured a frightened apology and fled from the room.

"Harry!" Ron hadn't wanted to address Harry in his present state but he wasn't going to continue to let Harry take out his anger on those who weren't involved in his reason for grief. "Harry, what's the matter with you? You just scared the bejeezles out of Neville. He didn't even do anything."

At first, Ron believed Harry had chosen to ignore him. He didn't respond immediately, just crawled into bed and buried himself beneath the blankets.

Harry felt awful. Not only had he acted like a jerk towards his best friend but he took out his frustration on Neville; someone who up until now was having a wonderful night. The thought of ruining that for the other boy made Harry hate himself even more. Where had all his anger come from? Why was he acting this way? Jealousy, he unwillingly determined. He was jealous of Cedric Diggory.

"Harry…" Ron began tentatively. "Harry, what's wrong? You know you can tell me. We're best mates remember?"

Harry remained silent for a moment, reflecting on Ron's words. "Yeah, Ron we are." He hesitated before adding, "Promise you won't laugh?"

Ron nodded.

"Okay, here goes: I like Cho and Cho likes me and Cedric likes Cho but Cho doesn't really really like Cedric and Cho and I both feel guilty because Cedric's in bed sick and we told each other how we feel about each other and Cedric thinks that Cho really really likes him and doesn't know that I really really like her and it's all one big mess."

Ron stared open-mouthed at Harry. "What?"

Harry groaned and then proceeded to tell Ron his story, slower and with more clarity. He described every detail from start to finish leaving out only the mushy details that he was embarrassed to talk about even with Ron.

"So, she likes you and you like her, and 'pretty boy' likes her but she doesn't like him and he thinks she does and you and Cho told each other you're wild about one another but feel guilty because 'Mr. Perfect' is as sick as a dog." Ron stated, summarizing Harry's explanation.

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

"You know we sound like gossiping girls, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what happened."

"Hermione would love to hear all this. She'd be squealing like there's no tomorrow, don't you reckon?" Ron grinned

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us can see the humor in all this. Here I was, feeling lousy that my chances of being with Cho have gone from zero to negative double digits." Harry spat, throwing himself back onto his bed, hiding beneath the sheets and fuming.

"C'mon Harry, look at the bright side, they're not triple digits." Ron answered, trying to stifle a laugh. Harry on the other hand, had had enough. He sat up and glared at Ron, his face bright red, his fists clutched beside him so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Thanks Ron, it's great to know I have a best friend who I can count on to help me get through the constant hell I have to go through every day of my life!"

Ron was chilled by Harry's words. His attempts to make the situation lighter had failed miserably and for the first time he realized exactly how much Cho Chang meant to him.

"Harry I…I'm sorry. I'm being such a jerk."

Harry didn't respond. He had nothing to argue.

"I was just trying to lighten the situation, you know? I guess I'm a right nightmare when it comes to trying to help people." Ron looked steadily at his hands, wringing them together.

"And I'm bloody awful at apologizing for the stupid things I do. He looked up at Harry and smiled anxiously, "I guess you already know that, though."

Harry tried not to smile but failed miserably. He knew Ron was now referring to their last fight which had ended just recently with Ron's understanding that Harry hadn't placed his own name in the Goblet of Fire.

One of the things he had always appreciated most about Ron was his sense of humor. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if Ron hadn't been there to joke about the things that scared Harry the most. He could relieve Harry of so much fear and stress by joking about each present situation, making its acceptance a little easier to fathom.

"It's alright Ron. I know you were just trying to help. In your own diluted, brainless sort of way, mind you." Harry emphasized the latter comment.

Ron laughed. "No denying I deserved that."

"Yeah you did."

"Look, to make it up to you, I'll help you do whatever it takes for you and Cho to be together. You two did look great together tonight."

Harry smiled, his eyes starting to stare dreamily into space. "It _felt_ great, being with her tonight; I didn't want it to end."

"I know how you feel," Ron indulged. "I felt the same when Hermione and I ended our night. We took a walk through the gardens, lovely night, probably would have gone on longer if that beetle hadn't dropped onto her and spooked her to death…" Ron burst into laughter. Harry joined in for a while but stopped abruptly when the question he had had earlier popped irresistibly back into his head.

"Ron…?" He began tentatively. "How exactly did you end up with Hermione tonight? I thought she was all set to go with Viktor Krum. You say he caught Cedric's flu but I'd be lying if I said I'm satisfied with that explanation." For a brief moment, Ron resembled a toddler who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar; then he smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yes!" Harry replied, eager to hear what evil scheme his friend had concocted to remove Viktor Krum from any future with Hermione. Ron grinned, clearly amused by his friend's interest.

"Well, I have Fred and George to thank really. It's a new product they're working on that's in a very early production stage."

Harry listened intently; he was always interested to see what the Weasley twins were working on. Not only were their products ingenious, they were amusing and quite useful as well.

"A new "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" product! What are they called?"

"Fred and George haven't named them yet; they're designed especially for getting out of boring classes or duties you don't want to do."

"When you say 'they' what do you mean? What are they exactly?" Harry wanted as much detail as he could obtain, he didn't want to accidentally fall victim to one of Fred and George's experiments.

"Well, that all depends on what illness you want. They're chocolates, and pastries; lots of good stuff, eat a chocolate with nougat; get a nosebleed, eat a cookie with heath bar; get a headache. You get sick in class, you get excused!"

'Brilliant!' Harry thought, 'bloody brilliant.' "Just one thing though, Ron, is it really worth puking your guts up for hours just to get out of class? I mean, who'd really want to make themselves sick?"

"Honestly Harry! Do you think Fred and George wouldn't come up with a remedy for that? You see, they're color coded—uh, the products, not Fred and George ('course it might be easier to tell them apart if they were)—the red ends make you sick and the blue ones cure you instantly! Course, I never gave Viktor the remedy to the Turkish delight I gave him…"

Suddenly, it all dawned on Harry. He wasn't a hundred percent sure if what he was thinking was correct, but the idea had struck him like a bolt of lightning and he couldn't disregard its possibility. In a flash, Harry was out of bed and slipping a night robe over his pajamas.

Ron watched him, all signs of confusion etched across his face. "Wha—where are you going?"

Harry had grabbed his invisibility cloak and was heading for the door. "Hufflepuff house. I just realized something that might have happened and if it did I've got to find out why."

"Are you mad? You're not making any sense!"

Harry sighed impatiently. "I'll explain later. Thanks mate!" With that, Harry was out the door, draped in his invisibility cloak.

"Your welcome!" Ron called after him. "But for what?" He added glancing fervently about the now silent dormitory.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note** Thank you readers and reviewers! Without you I'd have no one to write for and no fun compliments are criticisms to read :) Hope you liked this chapter, there's probably only going to be one more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter and I can only wish I owned Cedric:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI: Tantalizing Truths**

'What am I doing? I must be out of my mind,' Harry thought as he waited beside the Hufflepuff entrance hidden safely beneath the invisibility cloak. He shuffled his feet impatiently, anticipating the appearance of a Hufflepuff student to come speak the password. It was Harry's plan to sneak in behind, gaining access to the dormitories. Of course, it was late and Harry was beginning to think that everyone had already retired for the night.

The whole scenario was rather foolish, Harry knew but the feeling of urgency to talk with Cedric had won his determination. He had a hunch. It was a hunch that might not prove correct and could end with him humiliating himself completely. Then again, if Harry's theory was correct then he'd humiliate himself _and_ know the truth about the conveniences that allowed for his perfect night with Cho.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled him from his reverie. A young couple, walking arm and arm came to a halt beside the portrait of a young man playing piano. He stopped playing briefly to say, "Password, please."

"Mistletoe," the girl said sleepily, her head drooping onto her companion's shoulder.

Now was his chance. Quietly, Harry followed the couple into the common room. He took only a short time to let his eyes search the room for Cedric, figuring it highly unlikely that he'd still be up at the late hour.

For a moment, Harry got a bit distracted, taking circumspection of the room. A fire still blazed casting an animated glow on the surrounding walls. Two large, golden yellow, cushioned chairs sat before the fireplace in juxtaposition to a matching sofa. Though there wasn't much difference between this common room and his own back in Gryffindor, Harry was still impressed.

Remembering why he was standing in the Hufflepuff common room in the first place, Harry ascended the stairs to the boy's dormitories. When he had reached the room for the sixth years, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. A low groan sounded from somewhere in the room. Harry froze for a moment then eased when all fell silent once more.

The room was pitch black except for the crack of light that peered through from outside the open door. There was enough light to see the five beds standing in a circular formation around the room; just like in Gryffindor. Harry felt a bit more relaxed that the atmosphere wasn't so unlike what he was used to. However, that didn't change the fact that he had no idea which bed was Cedric's.

He started into the room warily, listening for any signs of alertness from any of the sleeping boys. He moved slowly about the dark room, attempting to get a better look at each sleeping form. Harry was doing such a grand job at keeping himself under cover that he hadn't anticipated what happened next.

Some unknown, unseen object on the floor found its way under his feet. There was a yowl of pain, an angry hiss, and a loud "THUD" as Harry fell backwards onto the floor. Then the voices of three young men filled the room.

"What tha—?" Called out the first

"Where's the earthquake?" said the second stupidly.

"LUMOS!" The third shouted, flooding the room with a vibrant light.

Now that the room was lit Harry was able to interpret what had happened. He caught a glimpse of a brown and black Calico cat slinking out the door, its tail waving wildly behind her. Three boys were sitting in their beds, staring after the cat, looking quite frustrated.

"Ugh!" Groaned the boy who had spoken first. "Mark's dumb cat! I swear I'm going to kill that thing!"

Harry didn't dare move for fear of acquiring their attention for all three were looking directly at the spot where he lay sprawled on the floor. The boy with the wand released the breath he'd been holding.

"Scared me to death, I'll admit," he said with a slight grin. His hair was tousled from sleeping, his eyes wide and alert. His cheeks were slightly flush and he looked as handsome as ever.

'Well one thing's for certain,' Harry mused as Cedric Diggory lowered his wand and the boys returned to bed. 'Cedric was definitely _not_ sick tonight.' His first suspicion was confirmed.

It wasn't for several minutes that Harry determined everyone was asleep once again.

He approached the bed he now knew belonged to the person he was looking for.

"Cedric," he whispered. "Cedric!" The second time he called it was more urgent and the older boy stirred.

"Who's th—?" Harry clamped his hand over Cedric's mouth and removed his invisibility cloak with the other. Cedric's eyes widened in obvious surprise to Harry's sudden appearance.

"It's an invisibility cloak. I know this might seem a bit odd but I need to talk to you." He removed his hand, waiting eagerly for the other to respond.

"Potter…" he whispered, trailing off, a note of panic in his voice. In the darkness Harry couldn't see Cedric's expression but he did see him nod in agreement. "C'mon then." He said quietly, climbing out of bed so as not to wake the others.

Harry followed Cedric out of the dormitory and into the common room downstairs. Cedric stopped in front of the fireplace and nervously ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't have come here, Harry. I've been sick. You might catch—"

"Recovered fast enough, haven't you?" Harry interrupted with an impatient nod of his head. Cedric turned and looked at Harry then he shook his head in defeat, chuckling nervously.

"I should've known you'd figure it out," he said, flinging himself into one of the golden-yellow upholstered chairs. Harry moved so that he was standing in front of Cedric.

"Well, I'm not stupid. Look, I know what you did and even how you did it. What I can't figure out is _why_ you did it."

"A great talent those two have—Fred and George, even if there are still a few kinks they need to work out." Cedric spoke as though amused by what was happening, but the look in his eyes as he stared blankly into the fire told Harry something different. There was a pain in his expression that he was trying hard to mask.

"Don't change the subject." Harry retorted. "Why did you do it? Why would you purposely make yourself sick and skip out on the ball?" Harry asked the question more specifically, just to clarify that his assumptions about Cedric feigning illness were indeed one hundred percent accurate.

Cedric sighed. "Is that what all of this is about? Is this seriously why you dragged me out of bed at one in the morning?" The incredulous tone in the older boy's voice made Harry felt nothing less than foolish. Was there something about the situation that he was overlooking?

"You know, that brownie really did make me sick. I was seriously puking my guts out yesterday as soon as I'd taken a bite out of it. I'd been hurling nonstop for hours before I was finally able to quit long enough to talk to you about the ball. Even after I took the remedy I was sicker than a dog." Cedric paused before adding, "How did you know I'd used one of Fred and George's products?"

"They're my best friends' brothers, I have connections, you know." Harry answered the question despite his disappointment that Cedric was still failing to answer his question.

Cedric smiled and nodded; He seemed to remember something when the smile faded and the expression he had worn moments ago had returned. Then his eyes were fixated upon the glowing fire once again, searching through the dancing reds and oranges as if something were hiding within the flames. An eerie silence had enveloped the room; depriving the boys of the lightheartedness they had both felt when they began their discussion. Harry shuffled his feet nervously, feeling for some reason that it would be inappropriate for him to break the ice.

"I had to let her go." Cedric's voice echoed softly through the room. This sudden confession caught Harry off guard and it took him a moment to find his voice.

"Cho? Why? What do you mean?" He didn't mean to sound so eager but everything was beginning to make sense.

Cedric continued to stare into the fire, avoiding eye contact with Harry, and concentrating on something only he could see.

"We've been really good friends for a while now, Cho and me. She's the sweetest, most amazing person I've ever known so it came as no surprise to me when I realized I was in love with her." He paused then, his eyes glimmering gently in the firelight. Harry was listening so intently to Cedric that he'd forgotten to breathe. "I've learned a lot about Cho. I can usually tell what she thinks or feels without her even having to tell me."

Harry stood frozen, feeling at a loss for words. 'The way he talks about her…he really does love her. The way he says her name…oh boy…'

For the first time since the seriousness of the conversation had begun, Cedric redirected his gaze from the fire to look directly at Harry. He wrung his hands, opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. He laughed awkwardly and said "You know, Harry I've always been a bit jealous of you."

"What are you mad? Why would someone like you be jealous of me?" Cedric's statement had left Harry so dumbstruck that he had spoken without thinking.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Someone like me? Meaning…?"

"Meaning you have everything! Friends, admirers, family, popularity…Cho!"

"And you have all those things and more, especially when it comes to Cho!" Cedric stood up, his face inches from Harry's, a frustrated smile playing on his lips. Harry stared wide-eyed at the older boy, confused now more than ever.

"What do you—"

"Don't you get it, Harry?" Cedric interceded. "I love Cho. She's the world to me and all I want is for her to be happy. That's why I pretended to be sick, that's why I asked if you would take Cho to the ball."

Harry was now beginning to fathom what it was Cedric was telling him but it seemed so surreal. Cedric had planned the entire thing, all so Harry and Cho would have the chance to discover their feelings for each other. All of this had been planned because…because…?

"It wasn't me, Harry. It was you." Cedric completed Harry's open-ended thought for him. "Cho and I are close friends but romantically, I mean nothing to her."

Harry was feeling increasingly guilty for the way he had been talking about Cedric in the past. He'd said some rotten things, he couldn't deny. He'd been jealous, angry, and cold, hating the older boy because he thought there was something between Cho and Cedric that he, Harry would never have. He felt foolish as well, after the obvious chemistry between Cho and himself at the ball, how could he not see that she had feelings for him? Everything he was being told by the other boy seemed unbelievable yet made so much sense that Harry couldn't suppress an ecstatic smile.

Cedric laughed and patted Harry on the back. "You better take care of her though, or I'll curse you and that's a promise."

Before Harry could respond, Cedric turned and headed towards the dormitory entrance. He stopped shortly. "Oh and Harry," he glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being out after hours."

Cedric returned to bed leaving a dumfounded Harry staring after him.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

****Author's Note **Has it really been 2 months since I last updated? I apologize for that, I've been busy nonstop lately and haven't had much time to write. I hoped this chapter wasn't too terrible, it was written kinda late at night. I've decided to post one more chapter to tie everything up so stay tuned! Thanks for reading:) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** Last Chapter! About time, huh?

**Disclaimer** I still don't own Harry Potter :(

**

* * *

**

**VII: Epitome of Ecstasy **

"You look really nervous, mate." Ron observed, watching Harry pace back and forth in the Gryffindor common room.

"You know he's right Harry, you do look a bit pale." Neville added, true concern etched on his innocent face.

"You're not going to puke are you?" Ron chided again, backing away from Harry and shielding himself with his arms.

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and gave shot him a warning glare. Neville laughed at Ron who had started to whine about Hermione being an abusive girlfriend.

"Everyone seems to feel sorry for you but it's me who's the victim in this relationship!" He rubbed his stomach and looked seriously at Harry. "Ya know Harry, I see why you're so nervous now. Girls can be bloody violent sometimes."

Harry smiled apprehensively, "Um…"

"Oh, stop it Ron! I only hurt you when you're acting like a complete and utter wretch." Hermione said frankly.

"That is so not true! When I act like an utter wretch? You hurt me all the time!"

Hermione smiled flirtatiously. "Well that's just because you act like an utter wretch all the time!"

Ron lifted his eyebrows a couple times in succession. "Turns you on doesn't it?"

Hermione just smiled and leaned in to kiss Ron on the lips.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you later, Harry. Good luck and whatever you do don't turn into _them_." Neville gestured towards Ron and Hermione who remained in a lip-lock. "They're so disgusting it hurts!" Neville added.

Harry laughed and waved as the other boy left the room. He was then left with his two friends who remained preoccupied. 'Well, at least they don't fight like they used to.' Harry thought, waiting awkwardly for his best friends to remember he was still in the room. 'Then again, the fighting was a lot less awkward.'

He coughed loudly and Hermione and Ron pulled apart.

"Honestly, how do you two breathe?" Harry asked with a chuckle that put a reddish tint onto both of his friends' faces.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said sheepishly. "We're supposed to be providing you words of encouragement. I guess we've been failing miserably, huh?" She smiled apologetically but Harry just waved his hand and shook his head.

"Don't feel bad. I mean yeah it's a bit annoying when you two get mushy on me but it's alright."

Ron and Hermione stared at him silently for a moment before Ron squirmed uncomfortably. "It is?"

"Well yeah. I mean I see how the two of you care so much about each other and it makes me feel like I can have the same thing with Cho. I really admire you guys, did I ever tell you that?"

Hermione grinned and Harry knew she was struggling to keep herself from giggling at the excitement she was feeling from his words. Ron was staring open-mouthed.

"You never had to tell us that, Harry. We already know." Hermione walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a big hug. "We admirer you just as much and we know you're going to do great today. Cho's crazy about you and for good reason."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Hermione. That really means a lot to hear you say that." He glanced over at Ron who was watching Harry carefully. He looked as though he were trying to think of something to say but was having trouble finding the right words.

"Uh…" he stammered. "What she said!" He declared, pointing a finger at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry needed nothing more than that to know Ron, as always, was behind him one hundred percent. Ron glanced at the grandfather clock and grinned. "It's show time, go get her mate!"

Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Ron and Hermione chimed as Harry exited the common room.

He was feeling more anxious than ever for his first official date with Cho (not including the Yule Ball.) Harry had planned to spend the afternoon with Cho in Hogsmeade, exploring the village and having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had helped him to plan much of the afternoon and Harry carried a list of places she'd recommended they visit in his pocket.

As fate would have it, Harry spotted Cedric Diggory leaving the Hufflepuff dormitory just as he walked by. The two hadn't spoken much since the night a week prior when Cedric told Harry that Cho shared the same feelings about him as he did about her. The atmosphere between the two had been a bit awkward since that night.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric greeted, gesturing to his friends to go ahead without him. "I'll catch up." He insisted to a boy Harry recognized as one of Cedric's roommates. The others nodded and left Harry and Cedric alone in the corridor.

"Uh…hi Cedric. How are things?" Harry realized only after that what he said might have been a bit stupid. He was certain Cedric knew about his date with Cho that afternoon and chances were he wasn't thrilled about it.

"So, big date today, huh? Cho's really excited. She wouldn't shut up about it last night, actually." Cedric chuckled softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. It's a good thing for her. I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Cedric. Look—I never really thanked you properly for everything you've done. If it weren't for you I probably never would have—"

Cedric held up his hand to silence him. "I appreciate your gratitude Harry, but really, it isn't necessary. You would have ended up with Cho with or without my help."

"What do mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure…" Harry looked at Cedric with one eyebrow raised.

"Well then, between you and me? It was never me Harry, it was you."

"Excuse me?" 'It was never me Harry, it was you.' What exactly was that supposed to mean? Harry waited patiently for the older boy to finish.

"It was always you, Harry; The one she wanted." With a final and sincere look at Harry, Cedric headed off down the corridor, jogging to catch up to his friends.

Harry watched the Hufflepuff until he turned a corner, disappearing from view, reflecting on Cedric's final words.

'It was always you, Harry; The one she wanted.'

Harry's face gave in to an uncontrollable smile, feeling less nervousness; like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He half walked, half ran to the Hogwarts entrance feeling a sudden confidence that everything was going to be perfect. His excitement grew more still at the sight of Cho dressed casually in a pink and gray striped sweater and khaki pants, her winter coat draped over her arm. She smiled brightly at him when he had approached and her face turned slightly pink.

"Hi Harry" Cho greeted sweetly.

"Hi Cho." Harry returned, breathlessly. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from her; she looked more beautiful than ever. "You look beautiful." He said, panting.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." Cho giggled softly and Harry smiled as memories of the Yule Ball flooded back to him. "Are you alright?" She asked referring to Harry's erratic breathing.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just…jogging before I came so I'm a little worn out. Guess I'm not in very good shape." Harry ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to play cool.

Cho laughed in response. "That makes two of us then. Did you want to rest up a bit before we go?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. We should head out now while it's still a bit early. We want to get there before it gets too busy."

"Too busy? Where are we going?" Cho looked quite curious but Harry refused to tell her. He wanted the Hogsmeade trip to be a surprise.

"It's a surprise," he grinned cheekily. "We are going to need this to leave the grounds without being caught, though." Harry opened a knapsack he'd brought with him and removed a silvery object.

Cho raised an eyebrow quizzically for she had no knowledge of Harry owning an invisibility cloak. "We're sneaking off the grounds. But what if we get caught?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We won't, trust me. I've done this loads of times." He smiled encouragingly.

Cho laughed

So… this is it." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah this is it." Harry grinned boyishly, "I guess we should get going then." He extended his arm, offering Cho to take it the way she did at the ball.

Cho's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her lips. She wrapped her arm around Harry's, allowing him to escort her out of the castle and out into a clear, beautiful, winter wonderland. Harry nor Cho could recall a day that had ever been so perfect.

**The End**


End file.
